


What if Grell meets Jumin

by ilovecrossovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anime Spoilers, Awesome, Black Butler References, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecrossovers/pseuds/ilovecrossovers
Summary: It's a busy night. Grell noticed someone who looks like his beloved bassy. How could things took for worst?





	What if Grell meets Jumin

Grell's hopping on the roof of the  
buildings, searching for the last soul he had to reap for the night. He came across a building that had  C&R corporate on it.

He looks through the highest room. His eyes glisten. He saw someone who he had mistaken as his beloved Bassy.

He gently knocked on the glass surrounding the room, excited to be reunited with his beloved the one that got away.

"Bassy! Bassy! Is that you? Could you please let me in?" Grell knocked excitedly.

Jumin heard faint knocking coming from the windows. She glanced at the windows and saw someone, he thought was Luciel/707

"Luciel? What are you here? Stop playing around." Jumin said annoyed at Grell. He went back, doing his paper works. Grell read his lips as he speaks.

"Luciel? Who is that? " Grell thought to himself, confused. He consistently knocked. Jumin just continued working, not minding the knocks.  
A short haired girl entered the room.

"Wait, is that William?" Grell gasped. He'll be in trouble if William knows of this.

"Mr. Han? You called me?" Jaehee asked. Her eyes glanced on the windows.  Her eyes grew bigger with shock.

"Who's that?!" she pointed at the windows.

"It's just Luciel. Now where are the reports for today?" Jumin said eyeing Jaehee.

"Ah, here. But I don't think that's Luciel."  Jaehee said giving the papers to his boss.

The glass suddenly shattered.

"Bassy!  I saw you at last!" Grell was about to pounced on Jumin, but Jumin dodged quickly. Leaving Grell face flat on the floor.

"Assistant Kang! Call the securities immediately!" Jumin shouted the orders to Jaehee.

"Right away, sir!" Jaehee rushed out of the room.

"Shit! I need to get away from this or else they might take away my beloved chainsaw again." Grell thought to himself, panicking. He just jumped out of the windows and continued searching for the soul.

_**Alternate Ending** _

"Shit! I need to get away from this or else they might take away my beloved chainsaw again." Grell thought to himself, panicking.  
He hid under one of the desks.

Hour later...

Grell thought it's all over now so he comes out off his hiding place. He was about to get shot. But a spear like weapon struck the guns that about to be fired. He stepped on Grell's head with all his might.

"Sorry to interrupt." William said to Jaehee and Jumin.

"Dispatch member, Grell Sutcliff you've broke the rule. You're not supposed to intervene with the lives of the humans." William said reading a book. William turned into Jaehee and Jumin.

"I am  William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William coolly.  This confused Jaehee and Jumin.

"William! You are here to save me!" Grell said relieved.

"I sincerely apologize for this thing have caused you a lot of trouble this time round. Oh, this is my name card." William casually talked as if it already happened before. He bow on the two, giving his name card to Jaehee. The two seems speechless, don't know what's happening.

William started to walk away, grabbing Grell by the hair.

Jaehee noticed a chainsaw lying on the ground, it must be from the Luciel-looked alike that's named Grell.  
She picked it up.

"Hey Death Gods, you seemed to forgot this."  
Jaehee said and throw it on the reapers. William catched it with two fingers.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." William said to Jaehee. His eyes gleaming as if he knows something about her. This  
confused Jaehee.


End file.
